


South of C.T.

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: This is a story about South as she comes to terms with how she feels about C.T., her betrayal, and facing death after. Constantly she thinks about C.T. and what could have been, but in the end, at least the Meta can't get her too.
Relationships: Agent Connecticut/Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	South of C.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Was sharing headcanon/AUs on the rvb discord I'm a part of. I couldn't help but write this out completely.

South Dakota stares blankly at the empty inbox of her messages. No new emails, texts, or even stupid memes. Just a week ago her phone never stopped going off. If not because of North then because of C.T. and Wash. The newbies were already friends, and adaptable. Their first few fights together had gone well, but the difference was how they performed with the others. Wash was ready to be given orders. He would obey any command given during the exercises. If he had questions he asked them, but shut up when told too.

C.T., on the other hand, butted heads with everyone except Wash when it wasn't stated who team leaders were going to be. She took charge of a situation, and everyone had a complaint about her except for South. C.T. had courage and spunk. A fire so wild that it was even willing to go up against the redhead herself. South could respect that. She had respected it.

Then the truth came out. Or the Director's message went out. It warned everyone to cut ties with C.T. immediately as she had betrayed the project. Her lies were many and it was 'shameful they had not caught them sooner' the mass memo stated. South couldn't understand it. She sits in her room staring at her phone. Glaring at the lack of new notifications.

South clicks on Connie. Scrolling up she goes to the first few messages she had sent before they saw C.T.

'Hey C.T. It's South.'

'Is the director wrong? I know he can be a dick but not enough for you to stab the rest of us in the back as well, right? He's got to be wrong. Fucking asshole. Are you really betraying Freelancer or are you acting as a double agent? Did he send you on a fucking mission and is doing all this just to keep it under wraps? Because I fucking swear if so he could lay off a bit, Carolina and Texas may actually try to kill you at this rate. I need to know C.T. Before they try to fucking kill you.'

She patiently waits a few more minutes. The obviousness of the situation settled reluctantly in. 'Shit. Like Carolina and Texas I get. The director I get but come on C.T. You couldn't have let me know? Did Wash know? He's been acting more of an idiot than usual.'

South had watched with wide eyes as all the messages switched to read. For a brief moment, Connie was writing. It had been enough to give South just a bit of hope. Yeah, Connie had disappeared but this was C.T. This was her, she had to have a good reason. Her hopes are dashed away as her name disappears along with the indication that any reply was coming at all.

South puts on her helmet. Turning to the channel only her and C.T. ever used, she hopes that in some way it makes it to the former freelancer. "C.T? It's South what's going on? Are you-" the words catch in her throat. Smacking her hands against the top of her helmet furiously, South grunts. "Why'd you do it?"

No answer. Just like their texts.

When they were next sent out it was just a glimpse but that was all South needed to see of her. It was true. All of it had been true! When she saw C.T. standing there, ready to fight beside their enemy, well it hurt. A pain South hadn't felt in a long time tore through her. It flamed her anger and enriched her fears. No scars were left. Just constant searing anger at everything that reminded South of Connecticut.

Anger was an emotion she was used to. Life's unfair and you're supposed learn to survive it. Exactly as she had. South was used to her fury. What terrified the others was a weapon for her. She notices how Wash cowers when she yells. How North pretends to be used to her tantrums but edges just a bit closer when her voice rises. How York always kept a hand on his weapon when she grits her teeth and calls out. They were all scared of her fury, as they should be. It was South's truest weapon. Her constant companion throughout life. Even more steadfast than her twin brother.

Only C.T hadn't been scared. When South would holler, she would yell back louder. When South charges, C.T. was keeping up with her. When Carolina and Texas were on her last damn nerve, C.T. was there for every vent session, complaint, lost battle, and impromptu punching bag session. For a short time, South thought that maybe C.T. would be an even better companion than her anger. A hand as steady as her brother's, and warmer then her internal flame was.

When she started thinking about things in cheesy metaphors she should have known better. The moment her anger began to give way to affection South should have taken every hope and beat it out into the sandbag in her room. The same way Texas had beaten the men on their team black and blue. The exact same way as C.T. had left her heart.

As South reaches her room, North is trailing right behind her. She could see him with her mind's eye. Hand outstretched a sad, pitiful look on his face. Eyes just wanting to help. The embodiment of pity that he so often is. She makes sure to shut and lock the automatic door before he even has a chance to touch the threshold.

"I'm out here if you want to talk about it." His voice battles against sterile metal to just get through. It was easy to ignore it. Turning on her heels her eyes glue themselves onto the punching bag. Without a second thought, she is twisting her body up, leg out kicking the damn thing as hard as she could.

With every move, reality hits harder. South knows she betrayed them. She saw the files, the updates, heard the rants and speeches. Everyone knew C.T. was the traitor at this point, but that doesn't stop her from reaching out.

In between kicks she switches her helmet radio to the channel, her and C.T. shared in secret.

"You fucking bitch! How the fuck could you? Carolina! Texas! Fucking stabbing the director in the back I get! But could you just stand there and act like we were friends? Was any of it real?" She is screaming as her bag swings from her forceful hits. "Were you ever my friend? Was it just a lie? I bet you were scared of me the whole time, weren't you? Scary, angry South huh!" South catches the bag with her fist. With great deep huffs, she catches her breath. Gently letting her head fall against the stilled bag. "How could you do this to me Connie? I-I-I," South stops herself. Radio silence hums pleasantly in her ears. It was completely unaware of all the pain it was causing her. Anything, even just one word would make it better. Even if it was just Connie telling her to fuck off.

South slowly falls to her knees. Her fingers dig deep into the punching bag. They tear through as if it was paper under her. Five large, long holes are torn through the side of it as she collapses. Connie was gone. Her friend was gone, and she had been so close to, too....

South decides it's a good thing C.T. is gone. Better now then if it was a week later. The week South had decided to finally try and ask her out properly. No more late movie nights on a fly, or random training sessions where she just didn't want to be alone. No, it would have been a proper date. Now the silence assures her that she never had a chance, to begin with.

The radio silence was total encompassing. No one had heard from her. Reconnaissance hadn't even been able to spot her with their enemies. Just like that C.T. was a ghost. Carolina was hurt now, someone had attacked Wyoming, Texas was still a bitch and North somehow ended up stuck her ass. In one of the few moments she could find peace, South found herself back in her room. Feet up against her metal dresser. Her helmet in hands. Empty space staring back at her through the visor.

Emptiness. The word had come to hold more meaning now than it ever did before. Turning on the radio South holds the side of her helmet closesly to her head. Close enough that her voice would pick up, far enough that the lack of a response wouldn’t daunt her. Closing her grey eyes, she imagines C.T.’s soft, acorn brown eyes. They made her face warmer. Her armor was dim in comparison.

“Do you remember when we pranked Washington? I still laugh thinking about his screams. Suddenly it sounded like there was a ten year old girl on board. The look on his face when he realized we were the ones. I don’t think he ever expected someone to find that picture his mom had sent of him cuddling in his boxers with his cats. Let alone for hundreds copies to be printed off and glued to him as he slept.” South stretches her arms behind her head. “It wasn’t the best prank. The one we pulled on Wyoming was better. I wonder why it’s the one that keeps standing out to me. Of all the moments we shared, I guess us bonding over Washington’s dread was always just our thing.”

South turns to look at the helmet. Were her words even reaching Connie’s ears? South closes her eyes. Her chest felt heavy. Here she is pouring her heart out to a fucking helmet. Wistful and fucking sappy. It felt like she was singing one of North’s favorite love songs. Love. Damnit why did she care so much? Why did it matter if C.T. was hearing her or not? If she cares or not? Why was she so bothered by C.T.’s absence.

“I get why you betrayed us. The director is a fucking prick, but it wasn’t all bad, right? Right C.T? Remember when we had our first training session together? You fucking kicked my ass the first couple of rounds, but you weren’t smug about it like Carolina or Texas. You were better but made me feel like I could catch up. Well, I will C.T. I’ll catch up with you. Eventually.” She wraps an arm around the back of the helmet. Pulling it closer until her mouth was right by the radio. “I miss you C.T.”

South knew her time was up. Not that she was going to go down without a fight. Delta in one ear and a static-filled radio in the other. A voice in her mind trying to drown everything out. All he does is make her frustrated. Would Theta have been better? Was North constantly having to have inner argument after argument to convince him what was best? Damn it, South hates the green AI. He made fighting easier but what she wouldn’t give to have her mind her own again.

Her thoughts fly past a hundred miles a minute. Something impossible as Delta says while it happens. Images of her and Connie. Her and North. How he looked as she went around the corner. The way his body was once he died. For some reason she images him smiling right now. One arm on her shoulder as she defends herself against the Meta.

“You got this sis. He’s nothing like Texas and you had her on the run.”

“North never said that.” Delta cuts through the fantasy with his objective reality.

It didn’t matter if North had ever said that or not. She could still hear his voice. It was as lively as it had been when he teased her. South of C.T. is where she wants to be, he would joke. She would throw one back about him masturbating to the idea of York’s ass. Something he never denied or affirmed. Just laugh and laugh. They both knew the truth after all. York was unattainable, guess it makes sense C.T. would be as well. Not for the first time she wishes they were here. North, C.T., even Wash. Anybody, so she wouldn’t die alone. They weren’t though. She had betrayed them. C.T. left, she abandoned North, then Wash. South was in this fight alone now. Maybe she could escape alone too. Without her brother’s shield, or York’s AI.

As Delta removes himself, South holds steadfast. Radio on, she reaches out one last time. “At least he can’t get you. Ya know with that entire fucking army on your side. That’s what I want to believe. So as my last wish could you remember me, Connie? I know that’s asking a lot after everything, but please? Connie I, I- please remember it wasn’t all bad. I wasn’t all bad, right?”

The shield falls. South abandons Delta. Running for her life she tries to escape. To make it at least one more day. Surviving is what she does until it’s not. As she stares down Wash’s gun, she holds no qualms with him. Her doubts about if he’ll actually pull the trigger or not weren’t as prevalent as the hundred more pondering the irony of this situation. The poetic justice in the bullied taking out their bully. South wasn’t all good. Never had she tried to convince herself of that. No, she wasn’t all good but her heartfelt lighter as she thinks about the good times. The moments where Connie made her feel like a better person. They weren’t too bad for her last memories.


End file.
